Dance With Me
by MoonlightDreamz
Summary: [Cowritten with CheekyBabe101] Who would've thought a song would bring them together? ChadGabriella. OneShotSongfic


**Hey guys, guess what? I'm back! I'm putting I'll Be At Your Side on hold and writing a whole new story and a few Chadella oneshots. Including this one which was co-written with CheekyBabe101 so we both hope you enjoy. Ok, so enough rambling, and on with the oneshot.**

* * *

"Oh my goodness you guys," Sharpay said as she and Gabriella walked into Gabriella's bedroom with 10 bottles of water, "This is so boring"

"Good job at pointing out the obvious, blondie!" He muttered.

Sharpay's eyes narrowed to small slits, "Shut up, jock!"

"You drama queen!" Chad snapped back.

"Shut up, both of you!" Gabriella yelled getting frustrated at the arguing, "We're all bored okay? That was established about an hour ago!"

The gang was all sitting in Gabriella's room, staring at nothing. It was Saturday night, and they had no party to go to, no homework to do… nothing.

The silence remained for a couple of seconds before Troy moaned, "I don't think I've ever been more bored!"

"If anyone says 'bored' one more time, I will seriously smack them out!" Taylor burst out in frustration, sitting up from her previous position on Gabriella's bed.

Troy looked at her, a confused look set upon his face, "But you just said it"

"Said what?" Taylor asked, looking puzzled.

"Bored," Troy replied.

Taylor leaned over and whacked him over the back of his head.

"Ow! But you—"

"Troy?" His girlfriend, Madeline McKenzie said, looking up from the latest Elle Magazine that she had been reading.

"Mm?" Troy turned to her.

"Shut up," she said, before flopping back down on the floor.

Troy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, looking like a sulky three-year-old who had just been told off. Chad laughed and Gabriella giggled. Chad put his arm around her shoulder as she leaned into his body.

Chad and Gabriella had grown extremely close over the past couple of months. They both liked each other, _really _liked each other, maybe even loved each other, but were both oblivious to the fact that the other liked them back, so they kept their feelings to themselves.

Sharpay suddenly shot up and started going through Gabriella's closet, throwing clothes around the room so it looked like a bomb had hit it.

"Um… Shar?" Gabriella asked confused at the blondes sudden burst of energy, "Why are you going through my closet?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes before turning around to face the nine pairs of eyes that were currently watching her.

"Well I was thinking we could go to an underage club," Sharpay announced, "You know, the ones for underage teens?"

Gabriella nodded, "That sounds like a great idea."

Everyone spoke in agreement.

"Sounds good."

"I like that idea."

"Yeah should be fun."

Sharpay laughed, "Ok, so it's settled then."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

After an hour of getting ready, the gang, minus Sharpay and Zeke, was sitting at a table with their drinks.

"Wow, Sharpay really got Zeke to open up to dancing," Gabriella announced, "Watch him dance up the floor."

It was quite funny, actually, watching the long-limbed basketball player dance with Sharpay. Chad chuckled.

"I know," Taylor laughed, "I would never have guessed that Zeke could dance like that."

"Come on," Ryan told his girlfriend as another song started to play, "I love this song, let's go." Taylor nodded as she and Ryan made there way to the dance floor, leaving Troy and Madeline at the table with Chad and Gabriella.

"So Maddie", Gabriella said, "Why aren't you up there showing off your moves, you're a killer, babe".

Madeline sighed, "I just can't get motivated and these songs aren't what I'm used to."

"Troy", Chad said, "Go and request your girlfriend a song will you. And I'm also feeling thirsty, so, like, if you pass somewhere with drinks, bring one back, yeah?"

"Yes master, of course master, anything master," Troy said sarcastically.

"And bring one for Gabriella too!" he yelled as Troy took Madeline's hand and walked over to the club's DJ to request a song.

"Looks like we're the odd one's out" Chad told his friend, "Shall we go dance?"

"No," Gabriella quickly shook her head. "I'm all good just sitting here."

Chad saw the terrified look on her face and let out a laugh.

"Come on Montez," he urged, "What was the point in coming if you're just going to sit there?"

Gabriella pulled a face.

"Don't tell me your scared…" he started in a teasing voice.

Gabriella sighed, "Chad I…" she started, "I really can't dance."

"Are you serious?" Chad laughed, "Gabriella, you danced in the winter musical."

"Yeah, well, that was... practiced!" Gabriella protested.

Chad put out his hand for her to take but she refused.

"No, Chad! Chad...!" Chad grabbed her hand and pulled her up, grinning like a mad man as 'Dance With Me' by Drew Seeley began to play.Gabriella stood up and followed Chad to the dance floor

_  
Follow me into my world  
Let your worries fade with every  
step you take  
Baby whatcha' waiting for  
Let the tango take control  
Feel the music inside your soul (Oh)  
My hand is out, just grab a hold _

Gabriella moved with Chad, his hands resting lightly on her hips as the music filled the crowded room. She gave a tense smile as he laughed and moved slightly closer. Her arms swayed and finally gently rested on his shoulders as he turned her around, so her back was to him. His arms went around her waist, pulling her close to him, their hips still moving in unison with each other.

_  
Watch time fade away  
My arms will keep you safe  
Its just you and me  
Dancing in this dream _

"Hey, look," Madeline murmured to Troy as they danced.

Troy turned and saw Gabriella and Chad. Gabriella had her back up against Chad's chest and Chad's arms were tight around her waist, their hips moving together.

"They're so cute together," Madeline murmured.

Troy grinned, grabbing her hand and pulling her closer to him.

"Yeah," he muttered. "But don't get any ideas about being match maker, you're mine for tonight," he told her, leaning down and kissing her quickly.

Madeline giggled and danced along with her boyfriend.

_  
Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feeling's real won't let it  
Stop, no _

Looking back over at the couple, Troy smiled as he watched Gabriella turn in Chad's arms.

Gabriella smirked to herself, loving the feeling of being pressed up close to Chad. This was the perfect excuse and was glad Chad wouldn't take no for an answer.

_  
Don't be afraid, take my hand _

Gabriella pulled away and took one of Chad's hands in her own, lacing their fingers together.

_  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente _

Chad swung Gabriella out and then spun her back, dipping her as her body hit his. Pulling her back up, he wrapped his arms around her waist as she bought her hands up his chest, snaking them around his neck.  
__

Now I have you next to me  
Everything is how it should be (ooh yeah)  
Baby, don't fight the feeling  
We're floating on the clouds  
If I could, I'd never come back down (no no)  
Baby just keep on groovin' groovin'

_As time fades away  
My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream _

_Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feeling's real, won't let it  
stop, no _

"Pssst, Zeke", Sharpay said as he bought her in close, "Look over at Gabriella and Chad. They're so into it".

Zeke looked over at the couple. _ Don't be afraid, take my hand_

Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente

_Dance with me  
(I'm dancing with you)  
For this moment in time  
(My dreams have come true)  
My darling just dance with me  
If only one night _

Chad and Gabriella were pressed up ever so closely to one another. Chad had his arms around her waist, with one hand resting on her lower back, neither one of them tearing their eyes away from each other.  
__

Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me 

With hips moving together and breathing heavily, Chad backed Gabriella up so her back hit the wall.  
__

Podemos bailar eternamente

Gabriella kept focused on Chad's eyes, awaiting his next move.

"Wow, Montez", he told her as he rested his forehead against hers, "I thought you said you couldn't dance".

Gabriella licked her lips before replying, "I guess I was wrong".

Chad chuckled, bringing a hand up to push Gabriella's hair behind her ear, before resting his hand on her cheek. Gabriella's breath hitched in her throat as she knew she couldn't keep herself controlled any more. She was going to do it, she was going to kiss Chad, she just knew it. Next thing she knew, Chad's lips were attacking hers. Parting her mouth slightly, her tongue came into battle with his. Moaning Gabriella pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to do that?" she asked him, a smirk set across her face.

"I'm sure I can guess", he told her as he tightened his grip around her waist, "It's probably about the same amount of time as me. You know, Gabriella, you're one heck of a kisser".

Gabriella giggled, "Well, Danforth, I have been bottling that up for a while so…"

"Oh shut up", Chad told Gabriella playfully before placing his lips on hers yet again.

"Oi, lovebirds!" Sharpay yelled from behind Chad, startling the two who pulled away for a second time that night, smiling, "If you haven't noticed, we're in a public place where everyone can see. Come on, we're going, and in case you haven't noticed, we won't be able to get in unless we have Gabriella."

Gabriella giggled, "Ok Shar, we'll be right there".

Sharpay smiled before walking outside where the rest of the gang was standing outside waiting.

"Come on", Gabriella said, letting go of Chad's neck and taking his hand, "Let's get out of here, it's kinda late".

Chad smiled as the two walked out hand in hand.

ZZZZZZZZZZ

"Ok guys, help me with the mattresses", Gabriella told everyone when they arrived back at her place after a very eventful and tiring night.

Everybody groaned. They were too tired to do anything, they just wanted to drop where they were and go to sleep.

"Gabriella!" Sharpay snapped, "Who cares about the mattresses? We'll just sleep on the floor".

Chad laughed, "Ummm Sharpay? If you haven't noticed, the floor's hard. Are you sure you can handle it, Princess?"

Sharpay didn't reply, instead she threw a pillow at Chad that hit him on the head.

"I love you too, Danforth", Sharpay said, her voice dripping with every ounce of sarcasm she could muster up.

Troy laughed, Madeline giggled and the rest just rolled their eyes.

"Ok fine", Gabriella chuckled, "Goodnight, lazybones".

Everyone got comfortable on the floor while Gabriella went into her ensuite to brush her teeth and get changed into her pajamas.

When she walked out she noticed Chad was lying on the floor at the end of her bed.

"Get off the floor", she told him before jumping into bed, "Come on, I wanna go to sleep tonight, you know".

Chad laughed before getting up and climbing into bed next to Gabriella.

Turning off the lamp Gabriella bought her lips down on Chad's who returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Gabriella's waist before pulling her on top of him. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck as she giggled against Chad's lips.

"Guys, no sex", Sharpay said tiredly, "We want to go sleep too".

Gabriella giggled and rolled off Chad. They both turned on their sides so that they were facing each other.

Chad pushed a strand of hair out of Gabriella's face before kissing her lips one last time.

"I love you, Brie", he whispered as he bought her close.

"I love you too", Gabriella replied with a smile on her face.

She finally got the guy she'd been pining for, for so long. Who would've thought, that a song would bring them together? And now, Dance With Me wasn't just a song, it was _their _song.


End file.
